The Flyff Adventure
by Twixles
Summary: This is sorta kinda a crossover from zelda...i hope that puts a thing for flyff...anywayz about a knight and assist on flyff...their adventures...LINK X SARIAawesome story pls read...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Saria!!" Kayla called out to her cousin. The assist was leaning up against the stairs that led down to the middle of the duel arena in Saint Morning, appearing to be deep in thought

_Saria's thoughts…(heheheh this should be fun)_

_Saria as a inexperienced vagrant had unfortunately sent herself to Darkon, and had been wandering around for the past hour, horrified. She was cold and alone, a monster had attacked her but she had managed to get away easily. _

_Blood dripped steadily from her arm. As she watched some knights and Ring masters go by, a flash of a human sped before her, knocking her over, and hitting her injured arm in the process. She let a slow and long moan of pain and came to her knees, biting her tongue to keep from screaming. One of the ringmasters noticed this, and scolded whoever had gone by. "Link could you be anymore reckless?! Look what you did to this poor vagrant girl…" She started off. Saria looked up, cradling her arm and standing up. _

_Her eyes locked with the knight being scolded. She felt her face flush, and was overwhelmed with a feeling of embarrassment. "U-um I hate to interrupt…but how do I get out of here?" She said softly._

_The ringmaster and knight turned to her. She felt weak and pathetic compared to them. But the ringmaster smiled gently and handed her a blinkwig. "This should help you get back to flaris…be careful ok?" _

"_Yeah I will." Saria replied with a small smile. _

"_My name is Kiwi (don't ask ok?) and this is Link (lol yeah…we ALL kno where his name came from)…the idiot." She replied. Link flashed a small dark smile at her. _

"_Bye" She whispered and let the blinkwig take her back to Flarine._

End Thoughts

She heard a voice call out to her… "Saria… Saria…Saria!!!!!!!!!!!" She blinked once and was taken aback to find Kayla shaking her and a few people gathered around her.

"Oh..um sorry Kayla."

"Let me guess…you were thinking about HIM again weren't you." The Level 12 Vagrant said punching her arm.

"Shut up Kayla" She said with a small grin.

Suddenly, a female acro screamed. "OMIGOD!!!! LINK'S BAAACCCK!!!!" Saria felt her heart rush.

"Here comes your true love" Kayla said jokingly.

Saria glared at her angrily and sighed. Many people adored Link. He was famous for being an amazing knight. (please note he's not real ok - -'…well sorta…I'll explain later)

"Link how was darkon?" "How did it go?!" "Link?" "LINK?!" Many voices called out. All that anyone heard was a small groan in reply as he slipped off his board and onto the cold ground 3ft below. Blood began to seep from his clothes as his eyes slowly closed.

Everyone started to panic and scream for an assist. When no one answered their calls, she realized she was the only assist there.

"Saria you gotta help him!" "Come on ress him please!" Two ringmasters cried out.

"O-ok" She said as she walked towards the center of the arena. Gently, she kneeled next to the knight. Blood immediately stained her clothes, but she ignored it.

She inspected his injuries carefully. He looked like some beast had torn him up.

She began to knit the wounds together with a spell. It could be very painful, and probably was due to the size of the wound.

Suddenly, his hand shot up and gripped hers painfully. She blushed slightly and whispered his name. "Link, you ok?" His black hair fell over his deep green eyes, but she could tell they were open.

"It hurts..so bad." The last one had been sealed as he said that, and then, she snorted. "You noob." At this, he sat up, and burst out laughing.

A large grin spread across her face as he stood up, and helped her up as well.

He wobbled a bit, and quickly she grabbed his shoulder.

"You aren't fully healed yet." She said, and led him to a bench.

"Thanks for healing me." He said quietly.

"No problem." She said smiling, as she looked towards him. Once again, their eyes locked. This time, he blushed and turned away.

"SO…you two love birds getting along?" Kayla said behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" they both yelled.

Silence filled the square. People stared straight at them.

Kayla started to laugh, and Saria and link joined her.

"Ok, I owe you Saria, so I'm going to help you get to a higher level." He said, a determined look spread across his face.

"Aww…does that mean I'm stuck with you?" She said, pretending to pout.

A malicious look crossed his face as he said yes.

"oooh creepy…" Kayla said, backing up slowly.

" I know we'll make a great team!" Saria said optimistically.

"An optimist, a knight and a comedian…oh boy…chaos has officially started.

Little did Kayla know, she was right.

Ok I know Link from the game and in real life…yeah I know, its weird…but who cares?! This story rooooxxx pls tell me wat u think or else I want update it…mwahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so im a nice person…ONE PERSON reviewed it…and it just so happened to be the person I focused one of the main characters on…

**To: xxLinkxx**

**Well you are loved ohhh I cant wait for the pic…thanx for the review…and did u and blade SERIOUSLY have a jumping contest?! Omigod u weirdos. Lol (heheh just ask In ur post/review and I'll explain )**

Ok ON WITH THE STORY

"Soooo…what to fight…" Link said as he browsed through a weapon shop. "Hmmm…Jack Hammers maybe?"

"Well. I hate to say it, but we need to get Kayla closer to my lvl so she can handle that kind of damage." Saria replied as she looked at food for them to eat.

"Yes… We need to get Kayla…cough cough… to lvl 15 so she can cough cough…become a magician." Kayla said in third person as she browsed through various blinkwigs and such. Saria laughed lightly. As she turned around she ran dead into a Physic. "Oh! I'm sorry…I didn't see…well, hear you there." She said, helping him pick up some things he had dropped. His deep blue hair fell over his eyes as he grabbed the last item he had dropped.

"No problem gorgeous." He replied with a smile.

Saria felt her face heat up as Kayla and Link looked her way. As the physic glided away they scurried over. "What the hell was that?!" Link growled.

"I-I don't know…" Saria whispered.

"Well come on slow pokes! We're wasting daylight! We needa plan." Kayla said jabbing her finger into each of their shoulders.

"How 'bout Link…ummm how about you hang around the duel arena and see if anyone needs any help…Kayla, you're fighting Bangs with my help."

Link grumbled a response and shuffled off to the arena.

As Kayla clapped her hands in delight Saria whispered.

"What's his problem?"

"Oh, don't worry; he's just jealous that physic flirted with ya." She said with a wink.

Saria gave a low growl. "If you don't stop it I'll LEAVE you at the Bangs."

"Ok ok! Chill cous!" Kayla said, backing away. Kayla unsheathed her sword and took her stance. Saria concentrated fully on Kayla. Kayla, with burst of speed ran towards a Bang and attacked. It immediately saw her and threw down it's hammer-like hand. Kayla flipped back, landing gracefully and darting behind it, slashing and stabbing its weak spots. She defeated it in several minutes, and darted towards another one.

Kayla was a surprisingly agile and cunning attacker, almost as though she was meant to be a mercenary.

Towards noon, Kayla reached lvl 14. They made their way to the arena, where they intended to meet for lunch.

"Wow that was sooo cool Saria! I love kickin' Bang ass." Kayla said as they descended into the middle of the arena.

"Looks like Link's dueling instead of helping…" Saria said grimly.

"Ah well, it'll be fun watchin' him." Kayla said sitting down on the edge of the stairs. Saria joined her to watch.

Link was battling a lvl 72 Ringmaster, what Saria wanted to be. He was only lvl 68, but seemed to be taking the duel quite well. He ran forward, boldly striking the ringmaster. She dodged the attack barely. Her long silver hair fell out of its bun and flowed in the breeze as she struck him.

Suddenly he froze and crumpled to the ground. The ringmaster had won.

An audience had assembled and was watching intently as he was resurrected. He congratulated the Ringmaster and gave her a hard pat on the back. She giggled and sat down.

"Any other volunteers?" He asked the crowd.

Kayla's eyes lit up. Saria glanced at her and worriedly fidgeted.

"I'll do it" She called. Many high lvl people laughed and yelled out names. Others whispered to their friends. Link was not phased.

"I want to test my agility compared to yours." She said taking a stance. He nodded. Quickly she leapt forward and ran at him. He charged his long and huge axe at ready. As he brought it down, Kayla darted out of the way. He quickly recovered and took another stab at her. She did a back flip and landed gracefully, as she had done with the Bang. Quickly she ran up behind him and hit him with her sword, and as he turned slipped under his arms and to his front side. She jabbed and jumped up, kicking off of his chest, doing yet another flip.

Cheers rose as she continued to outwit him. Finally, he grinned and said, "You win"

She gave him a punch in the arm and sat down.

Suddenly, the psychic she had seen earlier that day came out of the crowd.

He saw her, and walked over, bent down, and in a cool calm voice asked, "Heya, wanna duel?"

"Blade! You know she's only level 29! Cut it out!" The silver haired ringmaster called out.

"Kiwi you know this guy?!" Link asked surprised.

"Of course! That's why I recognized you!" Saria said, standing up.

"Hm?" Kiwi asked while putting up the bun again.

"Don't you remember…the vagrant in Darkon? That, was me." She said shyly.

"OMIGOD!!! I remember that!! That was only a few months ago!!! You've grown so fast! This is awesome!" Kiwi replied excitedly.

"Ah so you know this gorgeous girl Kiwi?" Blade inquired.

"Yup" She said grinning.

"You wanna duel? I promise I won't kill you." He asked again.

Saria stared into his eyes, they were a soft green color, almost like Links, except lighter.

"Yes I will." She said firmly.

And so, It began….


	3. Chapter 3

O.k. noooooooooooo reviews… come on guys I really wanna hear from u…criticism or not… the 3rd chapter and NO reviews…

"Let's get started." He said calmly, as he took a stance.

"We will base this duel on magic and using our heads."

"Ok." She replied.

"Begin." He said quietly and murmured a spell. At first nothing happened, but in a few minutes, it would become clear to what he was doing.

Saria suddenly felt as though there was someone reading her thoughts.

_He could look at everything I thought._

Suddenly, she panicked, thinking of what she should do.

An idea came to her head and she murmured an assist prayer.

"Mental Sign!" She said and felt stronger and smarter.

_Block him out…block everything out._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She pushed him away mentally opened her eyes, and decided, it was time to attack.

However before she could, he spoke.

"Well…Well… Well…look what we have here? Let's take a look at your idol. Hhmmmm….OH I seeee….very interesting Saria…" He said slyly.

She felt her heart drop to her stomach.

"Blade…don't go that far…" Kiwi started, but Saria held her fingers to her lips.

"Hmm…well he's in this arena, watching you…what's this? Oh it seems you have a little crush on him don't you?"

Slowly, Saria advanced.

"Humph…honestly Saria why you like him, he's such a show off." He mused.

_Is he jealous?_

She thought.

"Of course I'm jealous Saria." He replied to Saria.

Her face flushed. No one had ever liked her before…and she kinda liked it.

But she had to finish this duel.

Quickly, she rushed forward and struck him with her knuckle, which she had gotten out while he had been talking.

He flew back, and fell to the ground.

"You left yourself open…You should have paid attention." She said quietly. He jumped up and replied,

"I'm not done yet…" with a smirk he sent a huge gust of wind towards her, still reading her thoughts. She could see them play through her head. Suddenly, she started to see her village being destroyed and froze.

"No…no…NO!!" She screamed. Pain and agony filled her cries as she desperately tried to block him out.

_-What she (and he) were seeing…-_

_A man in a black cape entered a house, a young girl, the age of 9 petrified, ran upstairs. Her parents blocked the way. _

_The girl ran to her room, terrified, not knowing what to do. She locked her door and ran to the window. Monsters were everywhere… where were her friends? Where were the children… Panic and dread filled her stomach, as she heard desperate screams and cries fill the town's center._

_She saw bodies everywhere. Suddenly, she saw a boy, her age…she knew him, the doctors son._

_From her room, the little girl heard two wretched screams. She walked down the stairs…to see her parents' bodies._

Tears were springing from her eyes as she saw herself coming down.

"NO!!! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

Suddenly, Blade was taken aback. It hurt him so much to see this terror…he never thought it would be that painful…it was almost as painful as his dark past.

Then, like a sound wave, he heard a screeching sound. It was painful, making his head hurt far worse than ever imagined.

"Make it stop!" He said loudly, he was to his knees now, holding his head.

Panicking, she ran over and kneeled down next to him.

"Tell me what's wrong!" She said, the sound had become louder, and tears sprung in his eyes.

She thought quickly. "What do I do…" She thought.

"This has to be a spell…" She murmured, and quickly tightened her grip on her assist stick.

"Stop." She whispered.

Suddenly, the screeching in Blade's head subsided. He breathed a long side of relief.

The whole arena was silent as she helped him stand up.

"My heeeaaaddd hurtttsss" He moaned.

"You're walking…" Saria mused silently to herself.

"Ugh I'd rather be walking then floating…it takes too much concentration." He grumbled.

"I can imagine…but I'm sorry about that…I didn't know I could do that…" She whispered, casting her eyes downward.

"Well, I shouldn't have been prying like that…I'm sorry I had to make you relive that…" Blade said quietly.

"Its…ok…but it hurts me so much just talking about it…"

"What happened to you afterwards?" He said as they walked into Sain City and Kayla and Link caught up with them.

"Well…I didn't know what to do…but I remembered the way to my aunt's house, Kayla's mom. So I packed all of my things. But, I knew I would need protection, so I had grabbed the wooden sword my father had told me only to use for emergencies….I buried my parents before I left. The town is now known as Pumkin Town…"

"You mean the place where Mr. Pumkin is?!" Link cut in.

"Yes…" She whispered. "They were the monsters the man used to plague the city. I think I was the only one to survive."

Silence weighed down the four warriors.

"Well I dunno about you guys, but I'm beat." Kayla said with a yawn.

"Heh so am I… I guess I'll see ya later. Saria, could you come over here for a sec?"

"Yeah sure. Go ahead you guys I'll catch up." Saria said as she walked to where Blade stood.

" I'm really sorry about everything…that duel got out of hand." He said quietly.

"Yeah, it was kinda creepy…I didn't know I could do that spell."

"Heh, I've never seen anything like that before…you're special alright." He said with a smile.

Saria felt her face heat up for the third time that day.

"Where you…really jealous?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah. I'd love to be the guy you liked. I'd be the luckiest person on the planet." He said, thinking about it.

"Um well, I have to go…see ya!" She grinned, her blush still apparent on her face.

Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye." He whispered in her ear, and with that he disappeared.

Saria was left alone, stunned by all the events that had happened that day.

**AHAHAHA soo much fluff…MY head is startin to hurt…but don't worry, they'll be fighting very soon…as soon as all this weird romance cream puff stuff going on…lol**

**Please post **


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Saria walked down the long street to the inn. Her hand held to her face. Blade had KISSED her…and she barely even knew him…or did she know him better?

She shook her head, ridding the thoughts of him.

She walked into the crowded courtyard and found Kayla and Link sitting with Kiwi and a few other ringmasters.

"Hey where ya been?" Kayla asked as Saria sat down.

When Saria did not answer, Kayla stood up and dragged her into the alley.

"We'll be right back." She said to the laughing group.

"Saria! What happened?! Are you ok?!" Kayla said shaking Saria.

"I… Well…" She mumbled.

"Tell me! What is it!"

"Blade…kissed me." She whispered.

"WHAT?!!!!" Kayla nearly screamed.

"It was only on the cheek!" She whined, as Kayla's grip on her arm tightened.

"So what?! You don't even KNOW him! How does he know you?!" She demanded.

"Maybe I do know him…I'm not sure but maybe I do…and can you PLEASE let go of my arm?!" She said as she shoved Kayla away.

"Well…did anyone from your village survive?" Kayla asked, leaning on the cool brick wall.

"I'm not sure…but there was a boy named Blake there that looks exactly like Blade. He was the doctor's son. But I don't know if they're the same person. Blake was always kind of shy. He would only watch when all the children played. We knew each other well, since he would help me look after the younger children." She pondered.

"Well, he would have to have changed a whole lot to do something so…bold." Kayla grumbled.

" He told me he wanted to be a knight…or a blade when he got a bit older." She said persistently.

"Why don't you just go find him and ask him yourself?! I'm sure he'd just LOVE to hear from you." Kayla asked angrily.

"What is your problem?!" Saria said just as crossly.

"YOU!" She yelled, walking out of the alley way.

Confused at what had gotten Kayla so frustrated. Saria walked out, and found Kiwi.

"Kiwi, where's Blade?" She asked quietly.

"Oh Blade? Ha ha, you won't find him tonight. He's gone back to his deceased village, as he has been ever since it got burned." She said absentmindedly.

"Wait, Pumkin Town?!" Saria asked eagerly.

"Yeah his dad was a doctor or something there." Kiwi said with a bored expression.

Without another word, Saria whipped out her broom and flew off, at maximum speed.

Link looked up, alarmed by the speed. It was Saria…but where was she going? His curiosity got a hold of him and he asked Kiwi. She explained to him what had happened.

"…" He was silent.

"What? Are you jealous Link?" Kiwi said slyly.

"No…" He said, a faint blush on his face.

"I think you areee" She said, getting up and taking him down the street.

"Im not jealous…why would I be?" He asked her.

"'Cause, Blade did somethin' to her." Kiwi said with a sly smile.

"What?!" He asked, alarmed.

"Oh nothing…he just kissed her on the cheek." She said, waiting for something to happen.

"What?" He said, speechless.

"Blade-kissed-Saria." She repeated slowly.

The boy remained completely silent.

"Why. Why would he do that…" He whispered.

"Maybe he likes her." Kiwi replied shrugging her shoulders.

"I dunno…I actually know Blade quite well…I don't know though. He flirts with girls all the time." He said, denying what he knew in his head.

"Well, I don't think she likes him…of course that is the reason she flew off. She went to go find him I think." Kiwi said, turning around, heading back to the small party that was going on.

"Well…see ya! I'm off to enjoy this party." She said with a wink and a wave.

Link suddenly realized how tired and confused he was, and that he was in front of the inn. He walked in, and went up to his room, to think.

Saria was almost at pumpkin town when she saw a beam of light shoot up from the middle of the town.

_What is that?!_ She thought. Quickly, she descended, landing right outside of the town. Quietly she snuck up behind one of the old houses and saw what was happening.

There was Blade, in the middle of a huge mob of monsters. She could hear him yelling, pain in every yell.

"DAMNIT! DIE ALREADY!"

"Blade…" she whispered, and ran up. Dark clouds had formed, and split open in a curtain of heavy rain. She was immediately drenched, but could care less. Saria took out her knukle and ran up to the mob of Mr. Pumkins.

"BLADE! STOP IT!" She screamed over the cackling of the monsters.

He, blinded by rage could not hear her. Saria quickly pulled back the knuckle, and did the spell burst crack. The monsters attention turned to her. Panicking, she ran, and they followed. Blade finally noticed her, and alarmed, called out. "SARIA! GO AWAY!"

"NO" She cried back, killing the monsters. He was silent for a moment, as the monsters fell to the ground.

Suddenly, he saw another Mr. Pumkin, filled with fury once again, he ran toward it.

"NOO!" She quickly slid infront of him, stopping him completely.

She held his shoulders firmly.

"Stop. Now."

The anger was washed away, and was replaced with pain. He collapsed in the mud, as she kneeled next to him.

"I miss my father so much…he was my hero." He whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Saria said a hand on his shoulder.

"You were my only friend. He liked you a lot. He thought you were a great person…he liked it that I preferred to stay with you. In fact, you're the reason I am who I am today…I knew I had to be brave, I had to take life into my own hands. I started to train after I left the village. But I can't stay away; there are too many memories…" His voice started to fade away.

_This is the Blake I know. _ Saria thought to herself.

"It's ok…it'll be ok… Just remember the good times…let us forget the dark man's raid."

"Yes." He whimpered.

"But, these damn creatures killed my father…and took his corpse. I could've helped him…I could have…" He was cut off as she hugged him softly.

"It's ok…" She said quietly.

He closed his eyes, a weariness swept over him.

"I feel terrible." He whispered.

"Come on, let's get back before we catch something." She said calmly. They walked back in silence.

Finally, he said something.

"I'm sorry about…kissing you, I just, I dunno…" He said shyly.

"It's ok." She said with a smile.

" I dunno why I did that…I guess it's because I- " He was cut off when one of his friends ran up, bombarding him with questions.

"Where have ya been? It's so late!" He said, throwing his hands up.

Saria stepped in front of him.

"We had a few…problems to take care of. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." Saria mumbled the excuse sleepily.

Blade yawned and began to explain what had happened, to his friend.

"Man, I'm bushed, I was fighting all the time I was there…I'll see you tomorrow."

He said, stretching his arms out.

Saria snuck into the room quickly and slipped into her bed.

_I wonder where Kayla is… _ She thought to herself as her eyes began to droop.

_Ah well…she can take care of her self…_

Several hours later, Saria was awoken with a knock at her door. She got up, and got dressed. Outside, was Kiwi, her face drained of color.

"Kiwi?! What's wrong?!" Saria asked nervously.

All that Saria could make out was, "Invasion."

"oh no…omigod! Where is Kayla! I HAVE TO FIND HER!" She said bolting past.

As she ran outside, she heard cries and screams coming from the square. She looked up and saw numerous giants, Lord Bangs; everywhere.

An assist, lower a level than her, ran up.

"Miss, could you please help me resurrect all these people?" He asked politely.

_Maybe I'll find Kayla…_ She thought.

"Yes I will, we better hurry…See if you can find any other people willing to help." She instructed.

He nodded and ran off, flitting past the monsters hurridly.

Saria ran into the chaos and started to drag bodies away. Some were Knights, some were innocent vagrants. As Saria started to resurrect them, she heard a low grow coming from behind her.

She whipped around, seeing a hungry looking Leyena. Terrified, she quickly resurrected the Knight and pushed him off to the side as he regained conscious. She sprinted down the path, diverting its attention from the weak knight.

It was faster then Saria, and quickly gained on her.

Suddenly, it pounced.

A screech was heard echoing through the night.

Saria doubled over in pain, tears pouring down her face.

She could feel blood flowing down her back as the world dimmed around her.

_I'm going to die…_

was her last thought as she fell unconscious.

Like it? Love it?! HATE IT?! Let me know ;D

Wow six pages Oo awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

- Chapter 5 -

Saria felt pain when she woke up. The knight and young assist were kneeling next to her.

"Miss! Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Frightened, she whipped around, expecting to see the Leyena.

"Don't worry, I took care of that thing." The knight said, calming her fears.

She slowly got up, and buckled over in pain. Her back stung painfully, and she felt a small trickle of blood flow down her back.

"I'm sorry miss…you're going to need some one more professional…I am only a novice." He said quietly.

"It's ok…but for now we need to help these people, and we need to be swift and silent." She replied, suppressing her tears.

He nodded, and followed her as she ran down an alleyway. They took on dead bodies in the alley, and in front of it. Soon, blades, knights and all sorts of other warriors were back and out battling the monsters, supplied with buffs.

As soon as they had finished the alleyways, they quickly stepped into the open. First finding ringmasters and billposters, and then dragging their bodies into the alleyway. They resurrected them, buffed them, and wished them luck. They would silently return back outside, with some willing ringmasters help, to the open and grab more bodies. A ringmaster named Cloud (yah I kno…pretty stupid names…but I made these ppl up so deal with it ) helped them as well. He would sneak out into the street and grab plenty of bodies, being stronger then the other two.

"Wow, we're making progress…" Saria said, wiping her brow. The other assist, who's name was Alex, nodded.

"It sounds like the monsters are still out there…but why don't we go ahead and grab some people? I don't see any monsters around." He said reasonably.

Saria felt uncertain about it, but finally agreed. She snuck out first, him following cautiously.

_So far so good…and not a monster in sight._

It was true. The number of monsters in the city had diminished slowly, but it made some of the assists in the area confident, making their job easier.

Suddenly, a large rumble came behind the two assists. Panicking, Alex turned around, to see a giant glaphan staring down at him. It picked the two of them up, growling and hissing.

"What do we do?!" He asked, petrified.

She did not say anything, for she was trying to save what breath she had left. The monster was slowly squeezing his hand shut, making it nearly impossible to breath.

She let out a cry as his hands dug into her back.

"Help please somebody please!" She yelled out into the night. When no one heard her, she broke down and started to sob.

"Saria please…try and stay calm." He said, using all the breath he had left.

With a finally cry for help, Saria no longer felt any breath in her lungs.

_Here I am.. I'm about to die…_

Suddenly, the Glaphan let out a squeal and loosened his grip on the two.

Saria breathed in hard, panting.

"Saria!" A voice called to her.

"Link?!" She called back, not knowing what to expect.

"Yes it's me!" He said, while slashing the Glaphan once more.

It then dropped them completely. Saria made contact with the cool hard concrete, just grateful to be alive. She stood up, wobbling slightly.

"My stick!" She said, as she held up the broken wood.

"Here! Take this, its not that good, but your spells are stronger then mine." Alex said, tossing her his stick.

And so, the two watched, while Saria healed, Link fight the Glaphan. Luckily, it had been fighting someone else, and had a low rate of HP. Soon it let out another high pitched squeal, and disintegrated.

Link, who was tired, came up to join them, since they had moved up to the top of a roof.

"So…what you guys been doing? Enjoying the invasion?" He said, throwing his head back to feel the breeze.

"What do you mean LIKE the invasion?! Hell no!" Saria said shortly.

"You don't seem to realize, that a couple of people called this invasion up do you?" He said boredly.

"What?!" The two said, filled with rage.

"You know what, if I see them I am going to punch them so hard…" Saria said, gripping the tile.

He laughed.

"Do you even realize, how many people could get hurt, do you even RELIZE what damage they could have done?!" She yelled.

"Well, the higher level people coulda taken care of it." He mumbled.

"NO! You don't get it! As you said, higher level people can take care of them, but we can't do anything at all! We have to hide in the shadows! We have to live in fear because you stupid higher level people thinks its so fun! But its not! We won't know when you do it. We have to be ready every day, we have to do so much just to be ready! So many innocent people get hurt! And sometimes, the damage is…unbearable." She whispered.

"Oh really?! How would you know?" He snapped.

"I know, because it happened to me…and it might have happened to Kayla. And I have to go look for her…she is here somewhere. And she might be hurt, alone, or worse…dead." She said with her voice trembling. She stood up, turned and jumped down from the roof. He followed, only to see the large wound on her back.

She turned her eyes narrow, partly pain, partly anger.

"See what your stupid invasion has done…and don't forget it." She hissed.

His face went white. "Saria…I…I didn't know…" He said, stunned.

"Yeah…you didn't" She growled back, pulling out her broom. Quickly, she shot up into the sky.

Saria had been looking for Kayla for at least 45 minutes. She had called her name, and had swept over all of Sain City. Sighing, she descended in front of the inn. There, she found Kiwi, Link and a few other people. Link was completely silent, and did not look at her.

"Saria! Did you find her?" Kiwi asked, looking sympathetically. Instead of saying anything, she collapsed on the ground. She shook her head.

"Is that blood all over your back? Omigod…Saria what happened to you?!" Kiwi asked, panicked. People gathered around Saria, taking a look at her back.

"A Leyena…was chasing me…I couldn't…..i couldn't…I…" She said, her voice breaking up. Tears streamed down her face.

"Kayla…I'm sorry." She whispered.

"SARIA!!!" She heard a yell. It was Kayla! She jumped up, and ran to her cousin. 

"Omg Kayla you're ok! Where have you been?!" Saria said, tears still falling freely.

Kayla hugged her tightly. Saria winced, and Kayla looked at her hands, bloody from touching Saria's back.

"Are you ok?" She said, concerned for her cousin.

"I'm ok…but what happened to you?" Saria asked.

Kayla's Story

Frustrated, Kayla stomped down the street. It wasn't fair. Saria always got all the attention. All the boys went after her. Kayla leaned up against a nearby wall, groaning as she slid down, now sitting. In the distance, she could see Saint Morning Tree. It was huge, and one of the most beautiful trees she had ever seen.

_I wish something good could happen to me…I wish someone liked me_. She thought.

Suddenly, she heard a rumble behind her.

"Wha- What's going on?!" She said, frightened. Then, a psychic came running around the corner. It was Blade! He came towards her and yelled. "It's a invasion, run!!!" Understanding what he said, she sprinted down the road. When she turned the corner, her mouth fell open as she saw the chaos going on. Huge monsters were everywhere, bodies littered the ground. Suddenly, a giant tree like monster (I don't know what their called XD) saw her, and started to take big, rumbling steps towards her.

"Help!" She screamed, and started to run down the street. She had never been so terrified.

"Over here!" Blade's voice called. Quickly, she followed it, and found him fighting off a Leyena. As soon as it was dead, he noticed the monsters following her and ran, saying,  
"Come to Saint Morning Tree and avoid Luias!"

She felt a surge of energy and sprinted towards the huge, beautiful tree. She leapt over one of Sain Cities many walls, and was running straight toward it, when she saw a giant Luia. It looked down at her cruelly, and let out a squawk. She ran harder, tears pricking her eyes.

Kayla saw a small opening in the roots of the tree. She slid under, and ran straight into a rather large treasure box. She almost screamed, but realized it was not a monster. She turned, and saw the monsters trying to get in. Kayla felt her heart beat faster, and felt tears start to flow down her face.

She had never felt so scared in her life. Kayla buried her head in her hands, and shivered against the cool wind.

"Hey, you ok?" a voice said softly. She looked up in surprise to see Blade standing at a different entrance. Quickly embarrassed, she wiped away her tears.

"Y-Yeah" She said shakily. "How are we going to get out of here?" Kayla asked.

"Hmm…you're only level 14…and I can't fight Luias, they're 20 levels ahead of me, AND, you can't fly." He said, thinking about what she had said. "Oh! I have an idea…it's risky, but I think it'll work." He said snapping his fingers.

"I'm willing to try anything." She said standing up.

"We're going to fly up into the table land of silence." He said.

"But I can't fly…" She said.

"I know." He replied, and whipped out his board. And then, quick and without hesitation, he picked Kayla up bridle-style.

"What…what are you doing?!" She said with a deep blush on her face. He just gave a cocky laugh and took off. They flew out, and into the cool crisp night. Kayla closed her eyes tight. She did NOT want to fall.

They passed over numerous people, some dead, some alive, some unconscious from exhaustion. Kayla herself was so tired, she nearly fell asleep.

"Here we are." He said quietly, letting her down. Kayla got down, letting herself lay down in the soft green grass.

"I am so tired." She said, yawning.

"Yeah, same here." He replied.

"I guess we should get a bit of sleep." She mumbled. It was only about 6, but they were still quite exhausted.

When Kayla woke up, she heard a small squeal. It was a Glaphan! Panicked, she looked at it. With one stab, she figured she could kill it. Softly, she woke Blade up, and put a finger to her lips.

"I'm going to try and attack it, he hasn't seen us yet." She whispered.

"But, you could get killed!" he replied.

"I know, but I have to try" She snuck up behind the Glaphan, and decided to use the same tactics as she did on Link earlier that day.

Kayla snuck up behind it, and stabbed it. It noticed her, and squealed in pain. The Glaphan whirled around, and she jumped up, avoiding his attack. She pushed off his head, and stabbed his back again. She continued this sequence, confusing the slightly stupid Glaphan (note SLIGHTLY). Soon, it squealed and disintegrated.

Suddenly, Kayla felt a glow rise up around her, and knew what was happening. She had leveled up. She was fifteen.

Blade cheered behind her, as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Gratz!" He said, patting her on the back.

"Thanks!" She said with a huge grin.

"I think we should go back now, Saria's probably having a fit looking for you." Blade mused.

"Yeah you're probably right." She said.

"So, we came back here." Kayla concluded. Everyone had gathered around, protecting themselves from the cold.

"Wow! I can't believe you killed a Glaphan!" Saria said excitedly.

"And what's better is I got to lvl 15!" She said, telling her for the first time.

Saria cheered and hugged her cousin excitedly.

"I can't wait till you're a magician! You'll look so cute!" She said excitedly.

"Yah well, I'm exhausted, I wanna go to bed." She said, standing up and yawinig.

"The inn won't be too happy finding blood all over one of their beds…I think I'll just sleep out here somewhere." Saria said quietly, pondering the fact.

"But…you'll get too cold…" Kayla mumbled.

"it's ok, I'll be fine." She reassured her.

As they all went inside, she shivered slightly, and went behind the inn. She felt very weak, and was exhausted as she collapsed in between some boxes behind the inn.

**Wow! Six pages! Sarias happy! Ok well I'll see ya guys later!! Tell me what you think. **


End file.
